Ghost in the Night
by CharliMerimond
Summary: Amane has worked hard to stay off the radar. She has no interest in starfleet or their war. But when she is framed for a crime she didnt commit, she does everything she can to escape prison. Only her escale route, a transport shuttle, is hijacked by the U.S.S Discovery and her captain, who takes an interest in Amane. Lorca/OC ish


**_A/N: Hello readers, I have a story idea for Star Trek discovery, and with season two airing, I want to write now more than ever. It will start s01e03, and go on all they way to the new episodes. It follows my main of and her story and adventures with the crew on discovery. No set plan yet, but will feature some Lorca/oc bc I love Jason isaacs and then we will see where it goes from there! Anyways, this is a rough draft of the first chapter. Will improve and/or write more when it's not the wee hours of the morning. Tell me what you all think!!! _**

The hum of the shuttle around them is what she tried to focus on, using it to block out the pointless banter between three of the other four prisoners on board the transport with her. Her hands moved slowly and silently, barely showing any movement to even the most trained eye. She needed to get the cuffs off is she was going to escape. She would be damned if she was sent to another prison, even one that was a mine.

"You hear why we are getting transferred to Tellun?" The voice kept breaking her concentration. She hated it. Normally, it would be no problem to block them out. But running on virtually no sleep and starving, she just couldn't focus. "Dilithium pocket went piezoelectric. Ripped apart the bottom of the mine. Bam, 50 cons" the prisoner said while making a small explosion gesture with his hands "vaporized. So, lucky us. We get to be miners for the war effort now." she didn't have to see his sarcastic smirk to know it was there. She could hear it in his voice. She swallowed hard, focusing her senses to block out the response of the other prisoners. Instead she focused on the cuffs. They were electronic. The only way to open them would be to pinch just the right spot. "that's Michael Burnham." Those words snapped her focus. Without opening her eyes, she turned her senses towards the woman sitting next to her.

"The mutineer?" The sarcastic one asked.

"In the flesh." The other prisoner responded. Everyone had heard of Michael Burnham. The mutineer. The one who started the war.

"My cousin was on the Europa when it went down. She and 8000 others are dead because of you." the female prisoner closest to the pilot said.

"Eight thousand, one hundred and eighty-six." Michael Burnham corrected, her voice level. There was a momentary silence due to a rumbling from the ship, and then an alarm going off.

"Proximity alert. Scanning." The computer announced.

"Starbase 18, we got some bugs in the works out here." The pilot said into the commas. "You're going to need to put on an EV suit and play exterminator." Someone over the com responded.

"Great." The pilot groaned, getting up and heading to the exit hatch. "Hey, where you going? Um, hey, what's going on? Shouldn't somebody be flying this thing?" One of the prisoners said as the pilot suited up and started to leave. Amane ignored the panic, focusing instead on releasing her cuffs.

"That's species GS54. An organism that feeds on electricity. It's feeding on the shuttle's power systems." Michael said in an even tone. "Bay doors open." The computer announced. Amane made her movements less subtle then. Without the pilot there was no reason to hide what she was doing.

"Unless the pilot can get rid of the infestation fast enough, they'll drain us of all of our power. And we'll drift until our oxygen runs out or we freeze to death. Whichever comes first." Michael explained calmly.

"Um Could you come back? - Hello?" The nervous one shout. Even with her eyes closed, she couldn't help but roll them. The pilot was outside and couldn't hear anything he said.

"Relax. The pilot's taking care of it." The female said. But right after she did, there was a rumble that shook the shuttle.

"Warning, safety tether disconnected. Warning, autopilot malfunction." The computer announced in rapid succession.

"We're all gonna die." The nervous one said as the three prisoners across from her and Burnham began to struggle against their shackles widely. she took the calmer approach. But just as she heard the satisfying click that her shackles unlocked, the ship shook. The familiar hum of a tractor beam filled the air, and she opened her eyes to see them pulled into a Starfleet vessel. She groaned and rolled her eyes, clicking her shackles back shut. No point now.

"Not a scratch on the floor. This puppy just rolled off the assembly line." The prisoners were lead off the ship as he spoke. She took the chance to look around the ship. He was right.

"What's a brand-new starship doing so far from the front lines?" The female asked as they came to a halt in front of the bay doors as they answered. A woman in the classic starfleet uniform came walking through.

"This is the U.S.S. Discovery. My name's Commander Landry. I'm chief of security here. I see we're unloading all kinds of garbage today." She said as she approached the group, looking them each over. Her eyes narrowed as they past her briefly, before they settled on Michael Burnham. "Even Starfleet's first mutineer." She snapped her fingers after she finished talking, turning and walking out of the hanger. "On me." They all followed her as they walked through the ship. She made a point to look down every corridor they passed, reading every sign. Just in case."What's with the silver shirts?" One of the prisoners asked.

"It's a science vessel." Another added. They all glanced at an armed guard in all black as they passed him.

"You ever seen a black badge before?" The dark haired prisoner asked.

" Somehow this doesn't feel very scientific." The first one added.

"Mouths shut, eyes ahead." Landry demanded. "All right. Starfleet says we have to feed the animals. Who's hungry?"

She Sat in the middle of the table, next to the sarcastic prisoner as Michael walked up. The tension in the room was already thick enough by the time she took the seat next to her. She say their intentions by the looks on their faces before they even spoke.

" How about we make it 8,187? " the prisoner said, before they went after Michael. Michael wasn't even remotely alarmed as she easily overpowered the two, using moves from Vulcan martial arts. As Michael was about to finish him, the sound of a phaser being aimed made Michael stop. Commander Landry stood with her phaser pointed at Michael.

"Captain wants to see you. Come on." Michael let the other prisoner go, before following Landry. "Put them in the brig." Landry called over her shoulder. She made no resistance as they were forced to stand and marched to the brig. She made note of every turn, building a map in her head. But it wasn't more than two minutes after being put in a cell than an officer was opening the door

"Captain wants to see you" he said. She stared at him blankly. "Let's go" he said, gesturing for her to step out of the cell.

"I'm good." Her voice was low and even.

"What. We don't get an invitation from the captain?" The sarcastic prisoner asked from where he stood in the cell.

"Let's go." The office repeated, ignoring the other prisoners as he stepped forward to grab her ar, but before he could touch her, she acted. Her hand quickly flew to his outstretched wrist, hitting it with enough force to break, as she spun and elbowed him in the neck. Just as her hand grabbed his phaser, she heard the sound of one being activated behind her as the guard fell to his knees. Amane rolled her eyes with a sigh, releasing the phaser in her hands as she turned to see commander Landry pointing a phaser at her.

"Let's go." Landry demanded.

The doors to the bridge opened, revealing Michael Burnham. Burnham walked in as she walked out. She was directed to a room on her left, which she hesitantly entered, the doors closing behind her. The room was darker than most others on the ship, a male figure staring out the window in front of her.

"Amane Yuricami. I saw your name on the transport list, and read your file. It is quite...interesting." The captain spoke, slowly turning to look at her. He walked up to the table between them. "I'm Captain Gabriel Lorca. Welcome to the U.S.S Discovery." Amane said nothing, but the look on her face let him know she wasn't impressed.

"I have to say. As far as rap sheets go. I've seen worse. Yet you have a severe sentence. So I did some digging. You were an orphan, grew up on earth. No one could explain where you came from. You just sort of... appeared one day. After doing some testing, your dna came back half human, half inconclusive." He kept direct eye contact as he spoke, trying to read her reactions, only there wasn't any.

"Well you certainly have some... attributes test set you apart." He said as she at a fortune cookie from the bowl on the table. "Aside from the obvious." He said with a glance at her physical appearance. For the most part she appeared human. She had pale skin, stood at five foot three inches. She even had long wavy hair. Only difference was it was white. Pale fresh Snow White. And her eyes were a pale lilac. The two traits that let people know she wasn't entirely human. Only thing is they didn't know what else she was.

"Once out of the foster system you took the entrance test for every elite school there was, even the Vulcan Science Academy and starfleet. You passed all of them, earning some of the highest marks seen in decades, and then you just disappeared. Fast forward four years, and you are arrested for conspiring with a local robbery gang." He said as he read her file from the screen. He looked back up at her. "I know there is more to that story." He said, stepping back from the table and coming around to the front of it, leaning back against it casually. Amane took a step back from the sudden closeness.

"But all of that," he said, gesturing to her file on the computer screen. "None of it interests me. You know what does." He asked her. She stared blankly in response. "The fact that your name just mysteriously appeared on the transport list. It wasn't there three days ago. But it was there today. With absolutely no trace of it ever having been added. I wouldn't have believed it, had I not read the roster myself three days ago, and then again today." He stated.

"Maybe you just misread it." Amane said. Lorca smirked down at her.

" or maybe you somehow managed to hack into a high grade starfleet system and add your name to the list. All without leaving a trail, all while being in prison." He said.

"What your suggesting would be impossible." Amane stated.

"I've come to learn the impossible is easier to achieve than most think. You have a skill. One I plan to put to use." Lorca said. Amane scoffed.

"Good luck with that." Amane said with an eye roll. Lorca pushed himself from leaning on the table to full height, towering over her as he stared down at her.

"I'm not giving you an option. You are a prisoner. I have a mission to complete. I will use any asset I have. I don't care if you want to help or not. I have ways of making you work." Lorca said, his tone confirming the threat in his words. "Dismissed. LANDRY" he shouted his commanders name as he walked back to the window. The doors to the room opened as Landry appeared.

"Take her to the assigned quarters and provide her a uniform." Lorca ordered.

"Yes sir." Landry said, leading amane out of the room.


End file.
